La suerte de la película
by PinketDiana
Summary: So Random, hacen una apuesta a Chad para ver...quien puede aguantar a ver una película...un tanto vomitíva, a partir de la película surge..cierta cosa entre Chad y su enemiga Sunny ¿Que pasará? Denle una oportunidad y dejen comentario ;)


**La suerte de la película. **

**Notas de la autora: ****Mi primer fic de esta pareja, siempre fui fan de esta pareja, su relación amor-odio es lo que más adoro.. así que con esfuerzo me anime a crear un pequeño relato de ellos, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios, ya sean quejas, sugerencias o cualquier otro tipo de comentarios... ¡gracias por su atención!**

**Decliner: ****Ningún personaje me pertenece... **

**La suerte de la película. **

Se encontraban reunidos en la sala de atrezo viendo una película romántica y empalagosa.

-Yo me voy de aquí, esta película es demasiado empalagosa y cutre- Se quejó Grady.

-Yo me voy con tigo, no aguanto más.- Nico salió escupido de la sala- Aceptamos nuestra derrota.

-Perdedores~- Canturreó Chad sintiéndose ganador.- No aguantaron más, quedamos 4...que fácil es esto.

-Claro.. es que nosotros no nos tiramos 22 horas diarias viendo romance, tenemos un público al que hacer reír- Se burlo Tawny de él.

-Si... entretener mortalmente ¿verdad?- de nuevo regresaba el odioso Chad.

-¡Ya no puedo más! esto me puede, entre las peleas de críos de vosotros, entre la película que mas tonta, cursi y empalagosa no puede ser.. ¡me voy a morir!- se quejó Zora saliendo enfadada y disgustada de la sala.

La verdad, es que la película era bastante insoportable.. pero no podían perder.. se negaban a perder, los tres que aún permanecían en la sala debían quedarse allí fuera lo que fuera... aun que eso les costase el tiempo que tuvieran, aunque eso significase ver la película cincuenta veces más, se negaban a perder..eso sería una lucha interminable.

Tras media hora más de película insoportable, Tawny estaba a punto de rendirse... su única esperanza eran las palomitas de maíz y unos ositos de goma que permanecían en la mesa, si no fuera sido por esos pequeños aperitivos, por esas deliciosas y apetitivos golosinas no habría aguantado... ni un solo segundo más, aunque ya no podía más, ni por millones de cositas de esas se quedaría a ver algo más de esa vomitiva película, ya no daba mas de sí, si seguía ahí se iva a morir lenta y dolorosamente, así que decidida cogió la caja de palomitas y las golosinas.

-¡Me largo a disfrutar de mis chucherías con otra película que al menos valga la pena, y no muramos en el intento de verla!- Y a continuación salió por la puerta como si no hubiese ocurrido nada de nada, aunque verdaderamente tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

-Solo quedamos nosotros, espero que consigas aguantar otras 5 horas, hasta que termine, por que si no me harás sentir solo en la victoria- se burlaba mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima haciendo que se recostara en ella.

Al ver ese gesto miró hacia su rostro, mientras que el suyo estaba un poco sonrojada, con una cara de confusión.

-¿Que? Es para que no me dejes ganar tan pronto.- Se excusó, aunque era mentira, desde que había empezado la película se moría por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Ella simplemente no expuso queja, se recostó en Chad y dirigió su mirada a la película.

Pasaron 3 horas y parecían que ambos se morían por salir de ahí, pero claro su orgullo no les permitía ni siquiera apartar la vista de la película ni unos segundos valla que el otro se diera cuenta y se lo tomase como un gesto de que era superior. Así se basaba su relación...un odio aparente que escondía una gran amistad. Aunque claramente ambos no querían más que una simple amistad... querían mucho más, pero de nuevo actuaba su orgullo, que no dejaba mostrar cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Pasó una hora más y cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, ambos fueron a coger palomitas... y sus manos se encontraron produciendo un escalofrío en ambos, parecía que habían saltado chispas al rozar sus manos. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en ambos.

Medía hora más tarde ocurrió lo mismo, pero esta vez ninguno apartó la mano, en la anterior vez tras el roce las manos de ambos se separaron bruscamente, asi que quedaron entrelazadas. Un fuerte sonrojo sacudió a ambos.

La película estaba por terminar y la cabezonería de ambos no hacía que dieran su brazo a torcer, aún con las manos unidas, escuchaban como Sophia se le declaraba, empalagosamente, a Juan David, en los cuáles se veían reflejados... Sunny parecía que esperaba esa declaración ya que se veía asemejada al papel de Sophia... y Chad se veía mas guapo que Juan David, y por supuesto con más talento, pero se veía reflejado en ese papel... una declaración de ambos..suponía el momento que ambos habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo, así que cuando la película estaba casi a punto de acabar es cuando mostraron interés por esta.

Sin percatarse de ello, su entrelazada de manos se había hecho más fuerte, y sus cuerpos se habían aproximado un poco más.

Cuando llegó aquel momento tan esperado por ambos, se miraron a los ojos y mientras los personajes se declaraban, Chad y Sunny sentían como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de ellos, aun cuando miraban atentamente los ojos del otros, como si quisieran encontrar con la mirada la cosa que más ansiaban conseguir.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente, ninguno se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo, su orgullo no se lo hubiera permitido, solo se estaban dejando llevar por la situación.

Acortaron la distancia que los separaban hasta hacer que esta fuera inexistente.

Tras un largo roce de labios y caricias con la mano, las cuáles habían durado unos segundos mal contados, fueron conscientes de lo que estaba pasando y se separaron rápidamente.

-¿Se puede saber por que me has besado?- Preguntó un Chad enfurecido.

-¿Qué por que YO te he besado? Perdona, pero el que ha besado a alguien has sido tu.

-Ni de broma te besaría. -Claramente había tono de mentira en su habla.

-Puff, pues anda que yo a ti- Dijo mostrando su típico "puff"

-Púes bien.

-Bien

-Vale

-Vale

-¡pues eso!

-¡Ea pues ya sabes!

Estaban por salir en direcciones opuestas cuando no se pudieron resistir más, apartaron su orgullo a un lado... _"Se acabaron los juegos"_ pensaron ambos. Corrieron el uno al otro y de nuevo la distancia que los separaba dejaba de existir.

A partir de ahora.. las cosas cambiarían.


End file.
